clark tell chloe a secret
by whatweareafreaidof
Summary: clark tell chloe secert about him.
1. Chapter 1

At the end of escape. Where Chloe is talking to Oliver.

"I waited for years for Clark to finally see me, but even with his x-ray vision, he never did." Chloe said with a sad tone.

"You wrong Chloe!" Clark said, as he slowly started walk to her.

"I always saw you. I saw the sweet girl who gave me my first kiss," Clark said as he stopped in front of Chloe.

"I saw your loyalty when you gave up your dream job for me. You always thought you were just cute, but to me you are beautiful"

Clark takes a step closer and lifts her head up, "Chloe you know I could never look you into your eyes and lie to you." "Chloe know this, if I was human you would own me mind, body, and soul." "If only I was human," Clark said in a whisper.

"Smack" do not start that alien crap with me, you use it as an excuse to do whatever you want. Chloe yelled!

"You don't get that I 'am not human,"

"I get that I always have" Chloe said with no emotions.

"No you don't Chloe, you think of me like you do Bart, Ac, A human with powers"

"What do you mean Clark how are you so different?" Chloe said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine Chloe I tell you, I don't feel the ice cold of the Arctic, or the desert heat of the Sahara." "So you can't feel"

"Chloe you don't get it, I don't feel the heat of a roaring fire, or the sweet touch of a women kiss"

"I don't hear like you, I can hear a butterfly flap his wings, the soft heart beat of a new born baby form a mile away, every second of every day I hear the world crying out for help, for someone to save them"

Chloe looked up at his eyes the eyes that have been so cold for the last year and saw for the first time the sadness there. He holds the weight of the world and more on his shoulders. Chloe thought for the first time.

"Chloe what's my favorite food?" Typical Clark when opening up change the subject thought Chloe

"Your mom pancakes, you always say that they taste like heaven," Chloe said with a smile.

"Do you know why I say that" Clark said with a smile.

"Of course, because they do," Chloe said remember how good they were.

"Wrong!" "I say that because when I was five my father said it all the time so I just repeated it, Chloe I can't taste the difference between my mom pancakes or a plate of liver", Clark said with a small smile.

"Chloe I only eat to fit in when I am around people, but I have not eaten a thing in mouths."

"Chloe there are a thousand other ways that I am different, we don't think like you do, eat like you do but most important we don't love like you do. That is why that is the only reason why I could never loving you like you wanted." Clark said with a tear in his eye, and Clark started to walk away.

Should Chloe just be happy with Oliver or find out why Clark cannot love her, does she really want to know. You tell me.

"


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank iluvaqt for all there work, this is there story. **

**Chloe found Clark in the kitchen the next morning, putting food out for Shelby while drinking a glass of orange juice. He didn't look up even though she knew he had to have heard her coming in. She kicked the door shut for good measure, till it rattled in the door frame.****real heart of the matter****, why he couldn't be with Chloe. Well the largest part of that neither of them could change and he didn't want her blaming herself for that. It wasn't her fault that her heart was surrounded by kryptonite radiation blocking their ability to ever truly bond. Every time he felt they got close, every time he could feel their souls beginning to blend till he could feel her love and he was sure she could feel his, the band snapped an invisible wall came up and all that she made him feel vanished carried off by a intangible force.****Smallville****, you wouldn't have been affected by the meteor shower that hit, when your mom was driving through Grandville with you as a baby."****Kryptonian**** can fall in love and be with a human, feel everything that a man and woman share together but... your heart. The radiation blocks... it blocks that bonding process." He could see her closing herself off from him. This hurt more than anything. At least before with the secret still his alone, they had their friendship. He almost felt better when she thought he just wouldn't ever feel that way about her. That he'd never loved her the way that she loved him. Knowing that he did, but realizing that it was her mutation that stopped them from being whole together, that was worse. He could see that truth in her eyes.****Clark Kent**** and his savior complex. Always feeling guilty for anything and everything alien or meteor related. Clark, I could have walked away when things got tough. I could have left Metropolis when everyone left me but I didn't. As problematic and difficult to wrangle as you all are, you are my family. And family don't turn their backs on each other. I adopted you into my little circle of trust when you were still an awkward, boy-faced, lanky farmer's son, Clark. And I'm sorry to say, I've got more grit and fire than Pete. A little torture isn't going to scare me away or get me to reveal anyone's secrets. I swore to you I'd die before I ever told anyone what you've trusted me with and I'll keep that promise. But if my meteor infection is what stopped us from being who we were supposed to be... maybe that was for a reason too." She wiped her eyes and adjusted her bag on her shoulder.****Clark Kent****."**

He straightened and met her stormy expression with a frown. "Chloe?"

"You lay that on me and you just walk away? Just like that?"

Clark let out a slow breath and went to the sink. "I couldn't let you think that you weren't important to me but that's all it can be, Chloe. I thought I explained that already."

Chloe shook her head and crossed to him, folding her arms as a defensive measure but blocking his retreat to the stairs. "Why would you choose to be with Lana, pine after her for years and now Lois if you couldn't feel what someone in love should feel with a person. What makes loving me any different to loving them?"

Clark tensed up, he'd laid bare a lot yesterday with Oliver as an unwilling audience to boot but getting to the

It was like getting his heart, his soul ripped in two over and over again. Loving Chloe, having her love was the worst kind of torture he'd ever had to endure. To feel something so beautiful, so pure and trusting, only to have it torn away. Like burning tendrils reaching into his chest and yanking out his heart. It was worse than exposure to greenK, because instead of feeling whole and strong without it's effects. The almost bond, having that feeling, the warmth and joy that moment of elation and true bliss that she gave him only to have it disappear just as quickly left him feeling weak, nauseated and empty.

She saw the tortured expression on his face, the anguish in his eyes and her expression softened. She put a hand to his shoulder. "Clark, I know our friendship isn't what it used to be and it's my fault. I got angry and I said things... I wanted to hurt you for turning your back on me but I want you to know Clark, I would never betray you. I never stopped caring about you and I will always love you. You're my family. Whatever it is that you're holding in, it's hurting you. Just tell me, you know I'll always do anything I can to help."

Clark gently took her hand from his shoulder and avoided her gaze. "There's nothing you can do, Chloe. And it's partly my fault. If my parents hadn't sent me to

Chloe took a step back and sucked in a breath. "What has my infection got to do with..." She looked up at him with wide eyes, tears glistening, unshed. "My heart... all this time we kept pushing each other away. Does it hurt you? Clark you never said..."

He took her hands as she started to back away further. "It's not like that, Chloe. It's not enough to physically hurt me. It just... there's a process... A

"So that's it then?" Chloe said, her lips forming into a thin hard line. "You're giving up? When I told you about my meteor infection did you already know then?" she said her voice trembling. "Did you know I was a freak already? Why promise to stick around? Why be there for me?"

"Chloe, I love you. I'll always love you and I never wanted you to not be a part of my life. I couldn't let Brainiac take you over, I wouldn't let the Legion take your life, I couldn't walk away and let you forget me even when it was the right thing to do."

Chloe jabbed a finger in his chest, tears finally falling. "I wanted to hate you for that," she said bitterly. "I wanted to hate you for screwing with my memories but I know why you did it.

Clark felt a tear slip down his cheek at the look or resignation on her face. "Chloe..."

She had her hand on the doorknob when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She allowed him to turn her back to him slowly and when their eyes met, instead of pulling away, for the first time in months. They embraced.

Clark felt his whole body warm. He closed his eyes, afraid to let the feeling wash over him. It always started this way. He could feel her love radiating from inside her body, caressing and enveloping his own. Her blonde hair caught the sun and the golden strands shimmered in the sunlight. Tears prickled his eyes and the thundering of his heart expanded to an almost painful rhythm. He knew it was coming and he prepared himself for the void, the emptiness, the loss. Her lips brushed the base of his throat and his heart skipped a beat before it began more rapidly, fire bloomed behind his eyes and he felt himself growing hard against her body. He stiffened in surprise, it was just a simple, almost accidental caress, she had simply turned her head so she could burrow deeper into his embrace. He'd never felt the connection this long, or so strongly without kissing her before. What did it mean?

Reluctantly, he pulled back slightly so he could look down into her face. "Chloe?" he queried softly. When she blinked up at him, her eyes still awash with tears, he thought she'd never looked more beautiful. Against his better judgment, and the questions still raging in his mind about what Oliver meant to her and why she'd really come to see him this morning, he dipped his head and took her lips.

The kiss was gentle at first, almost hesitant on both their parts before her lips parted in a sigh and he dove right in. His tongue slip in past her parted lips and when it touched hers, he felt his body tingle from the roots of his hair to his toes. He swept her up and pulled her against him, anchoring her close with an arm around her waist and the base of her neck while he plundered her mouth for more of the exquisite sensations she was stirring inside of him at the taste and feel of her surrounding him.

When Chloe finally tore herself away for much needed air, she was breathing heavily and surprisingly so was he. He was positively buzzing and dizzy. He smiled at her stupidly and nuzzled her neck before peppering kisses over her face.

Chloe giggled before bracing his arms and staring up at him quizzically. "What are we doing?" she asked softly.

"I feel you," he breathed in awe, the smile on his face growing to epic proportions. His heart was full to almost bursting. He lifted her and spun her around the room. "I feel us!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Chloe frowned at him, unable to keep the smile from gracing her lips at his happy antics. "I'm guessing that before... you didn't?" she started hesitantly.

"It was always taken from me, as quickly as it was there it was gone and I always felt... it always felt so.."

"Crushing, depressing, gutting..."

"Shush," he said with a grin, effectively cutting off her spiel with a kiss.

When he set her on her feet, Chloe rested her hand over his heart. "It guess it might have been what a bipolar person feels without meds. It's like serious highs before terrible lows. Figures that you'd only experience the extremes if you're only able to feel when you're making a connection with someone." She reached up to cup his cheek. "Clark, Oliver and I were never a couple. We were both just lonely and busy, and well we decided to help each other out."

Clark growled a little possessively and yanked her closer. "I never got that kind of offer when I was lonely and..."

Chloe rolled her eyes and snorted. "Please, he propositioned me and like I you'd have ever taken me up on that if I had."

Clark arched an eyebrow at her and put his hand to her lower back pressing her against his very obvious arousal. At her wide eyes and speechlessness, he smirked down at her. "This mental or physical block between us stunted a lot of things, obviously not anymore."

Chloe put her arms around his waist. "Any idea why now?"

Clark shrugged. "I have a theory, but since short of bleeding you, which I will not do by the way, I can't prove it. But maybe Emil can."

"The kryptonite radiation is gone," Chloe said softly, understanding dawning in her eyes. "It makes sense, since Brainiac can't operate at full capacity while exposed to it. He purged it from my body while he took me over. And when the Legion took him out, I less my ability and completely radiation free."

Unable to keep from kissing her again, so elated he could barely stand still, he hoisted her onto the kitchen table so he didn't have to stoop and kissed her breathless. Pouring all the love, desire, frustration, need and want he'd had for her for so many years. "I love you, Chloe," he whispered while touching his forehead to hers, his thumbs brushing her cheeks.

Chloe held his wrists, her fingers unable to circle them fully. "I love you, Clark. I always have." All of a sudden she dipped her head and averted her eyes from his soft loving gaze and swallowed tightly. "But what about Lois."

Clark let out a slow long breath. "We've never..." He continued to brush her cheek lightly, not wanting to lose contact with her for even a second. This feeling of completion and wholeness was to new and addictive he couldn't sacrifice it, not for anything. Not until he was sure it was lasting, that she would be his for always. "I've never been able to have you, Chloe. With Lana was almost did, when she got that suit, I could feel it starting but it ended when I couldn't even get close to her. It was a little like what I felt with you, the connection just stopped dead. Lois... I guess I was hoping that someday I might feel something. She certainly knows how to make me feel everything else, emotionally I mean. She could always get me annoyed or riled up from the moment we first met."

Chloe smiled slowly, cupping his hand were it held the side of her face. "Yea, Lois knows how to push people's buttons all right. So I'm not your second choice? You really want to be with me?"

"Chloe, you were always my first choice. When I was a kid, I couldn't understand it. Why I was so drawn to you but every time I could feel it building to something, it would vanish and I'd feel alone and confused. As I got older the feeling only got stronger and more painful with each lost connection. Until I figured maybe you were right. Maybe we were only meant to be friends. And then you go and kiss me like the world's ending and it's all I can think about. Getting back to you, to feel that again. And you shove Jimmy in my face," he said ruefully. "I guess I should be grateful because you weren't meteor-free yet and you saved me feeling the real loss of you but..."

Chloe brushed his wayward hair back from his forehead and pulled him down for a kiss, silencing his mope over the past. When she released him, she smiled brightly. "Like I said before. Maybe everything happens for a reason. At least now, we've found our way back. And I'm not going anywhere. I hope you aren't walking this time,

Clark shook his head and loomed over her, till he forced her back against the table top. He smiled down at her wolfishly, trapping her there with his hard body. "I'm not going anywhere, Chlo. You're stuck with me."


End file.
